Lovely Day(s)
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku selalu memohon kepada Tuhan untuk memberikanku seseorang untuk menemaniku. Tapi tidak pernah dikabulkan. Hingga suatu malam aku melontarkan doa yang sangat bodoh. Aku tidak berharap itu akan jadi kenyataan. Tapi sialnya, Tuhan malah mengabulkannya dengan senang hati./YESUNGCENTRIC!/BOYS!Love/GAJE/DLDR


/

Ucchan Persembahkan:

LOVELY DAY(S)

TEASER

/

Rated: Unknown

/

Main Cast: Kim Jongwoon a.k.a. Kim Yesung

/

OtherCast: Unknown *smirk*

/

Disclaimer: Karena yang baru muncul itu Yesung, artinya segala-galanya di sini milik author dan Tuhan! #PLAK!

/

DLDR!

/

Happy reading! Hey, let me know if it's bad!

/

Annyeong, Kim Jongwoon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Jongwoon. Aku anak yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal. Hal yang sama berlaku kepada dongsaeng kecilku, Jongjin.

Aku sendirian.

…

Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil sederhana, yang cukup nyaman.

Aku juga bekerja sambilan di toko buku untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kau tanya kenapa toko buku? Itu karena aku sangat suka membaca!

…

Aku adalah siswa kelas dua di Sapphire Pearl SHS. Aku siswa yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu pintar, tapi tidak terlalu bodoh juga. Tengah-tengah deh.

Di sekolahku ini, aku adalah anak pendiam dan tertutup. Mungkin karena aku takut untuk kembali berteman.

Aku tidak memiliki teman. Baik itu di lingkungan sekolah ataupun rumah. Aku mungkin memang terlalu tertutup dan bukan tipe orang yang pintar bergaul.

Aku sering di bully oleh teman-teman sekelasku. Ralat, hampir semua murid di sekolah ini sering membullyku! Yah. Mungkin bukan sering. Selalu!

Hmm, mungkin karena aku tidak pernah melawan. Memangnya aku bisa apa…? Aku bukan siapa-siapa…

Yang bisa kulakukan adalah berharap suatu saat nanti mereka mau menghentikan kerutinan mereka itu, dan menjadi temanku. Bolehkan, aku berharap?

…

Penampilanku? Hm… kurasa biasa saja? Hanya saja mungkin poniku ini yang membuat masalah. Aku memanjangkan poni sampai sebatas hidung –yang tentu saja membuatku tampak menyeramkan. Aku juga bukan tipe namja yang memperdulikan penampilan. Jadi kubiarkan saja rambutku berantakan. Bagaimana aku berpakaian? Hahaha,baju seragam yang tidak rapi dan penuh tambalan. Tidak lupa kacamata berlensa tebal untuk menyokong mataku yang sudah parah akibat terlalu banyak membaca ini.

Biasa saja, bukan…?

…

Aku hanya punya seorang ahjumma. Dia teman dari ummaku. Taeyeon ahjumma. Dia yeosung baik yang mengelola sebuah manajemen yang mengorbitkan artis-artis terkenal. Otomatis, dia kaya. Ia pernah menawarkanku untuk tinggal bersamanya di rumah besarnya. Tapi aku menolak. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya… dia terlalu baik.

Yeah. Terlalu baik. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kelak dia akan membuat hidupku penuh dengan 'warna-warni'…

…

Aku punya memori saat masih kecil. Tentang seorang namja tampan yang sangat baik. Dia menolongku saat aku nyaris diculik. Namanya? Aku tidak sempat menanyakannya. Dia sudah terlanjut pergi.

Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya…?

…

Setiap malam, aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan…

…

"Tuhan… Tolong kirimkan aku pengganti appa, umma, dan Jongjinnie…"

Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya.

…

"Tuhan… tolong kirimkan aku seorang teman. Walau cuma seorang…"

Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya.

…

"Tuhan… jebaal! tolong kirimkan aku seseorang yang peduli padaku… aku kesepian…"

Tuhan tetap tidak mengabulkannya.

…

Akhirnya karena frustasi, suatu malam aku melontarkan sebuah doa yang sangat bodoh…

…

"Tuhan! Tolong kirimkan aku seseorang… seseorang yang menyayangiku, seseorang yang dapat menerimaku, seseorang yang mampu menjagaku, seseorang yang bisa berbicara denganku, seseorang yang sangat kuat, dan seseorang yang terampil dalam melakukan segala hal! Satupun cukup! Tolong kirimkan aku orang yang bisa menemaniku! AMIN!"

Yah… terdengar sangat putus asa 'kan? Sungguh, aku tidak pernah berharap Tuhan akan mengabulkannya. Tapi…

Sialnya… Tuhan malah dengan senang hati mengabulkannya…

…

"Annyeong haseyo. Mianhae terlambat. Kami ada sedikit kendala di perjalanan. … Kau…? Kau keponakan Taeyeon sajangnim…?"

Dan sialnya lagi, ternyata yang dikirim Tuhan, bukan hanya seorang saja…

…

"Hhhh… walau terpaksa… tapi mulai sekarang kami akan tinggal di sini!"

Dan siapa yang mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini!?

…

Apa kamu tahu? Hidupku yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja, kini mulai menjadi 'terlampau' berwarna…

…

**TEASER END**

Continue/Delete?

Ucchan's Free Talk(?): Waay… Ucchan main bikin ff baru…/BUAGH/ mianhae kalau gaje banget ne~! Ini Ucchan dapat secara alami melalui mimpi… ceritanya nggak begitu jelas. Tapi… masalahnya terlihat dengan sangat jelas~!XD sebenarnya mimpi ini udah lamaaaaa… banget… udah kadaluwarsa, sama seperti doc ini yang udah berkarat karena terus disimpan tanpa dilihat sama sekali. Jadi yah, tulisan Ucchan disini gayanya agak beda ne? eh, atau sama aja?*pasang muka watados*/plak

Umm… Sungieppa keliatan tersiksa banget yah, di sini…? Sungie baby, itulah yang dinamakan nasib.#PLAK!

So? Bagaimana? Ini mau dilanjut atau tidak? Terserah readerdeul deh~! Ini sebagai pengganti LLT dan HLS yang bakal hiatus…TwT/dikeroyok rame-rame/ pasti akan Ucchan lanjut! Tapi bakal lamaaa…/plak

Okay~! Silahkan tuangkan isi kepala anda dikotak reviewww~! Dan sekali lagi, **fic ini akan dilanjut**. Tapi bakal lamaaaaa… sekali…/plak

Ming oppa! Cukhae untuk pernikahannya –walau masih sedikit tak rela/plak/ semoga Ming oppa bahagia selalu!^w^

Selamat hari natal bagi yang merayakan juga! Dan selamat tahun baruuu~~! \^0^/

Singkat kata,

REVIEW/FLAME(MENDIDIK) PLEASE~?


End file.
